A Crabby Honeymoon
by SammIAmm
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's honeymoon is not going to be how they expect. How they spend their first night on a deserted island. One shot.


Klaine Island Fic

"Attention everyone- please remain calm as we make an emergency landing on the nearest island. I repeat- remain calm."  
The plane was going down- both men knew it. Blaine put on a life jacket, watched Kurt do the same, and took the taller man's hand. If they were going to die in this crash, they would together.  
***

Unsure of how long after, Blaine woke up- laying on the beach with Kurt on him and their hands still grasped. He moved slightly, and Kurt instantly woke.  
"Oh Blaine! Blai-"Kurt was cut off by a passionate kiss. Kurt pulled away, but left a hand on Blaine's face. "Blaine baby, I'm so glad you are okay. I was so worried- you fainted or something so I pulled you-  
"You PULLED me? Kurt, you just… wow. You saved my life." Blaine shifted Kurt off of him because he didn't want Kurt to feel what was starting to immerge in his private area.  
"I love you silly, of course I would." Kurt responded simply, "We lost everything we have- and we have no way to reach my family. I guess we can pretend our honeymoon was planned for here?"  
With that, Blaine giggled. He glanced at his finger and remembered the ring that was now there.  
"Are we the only ones who are here?" Blaine questioned, "Baby I think it's just us."  
Kurt looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then kissed Blaine's lips sweetly as he began to peel off Blaine's shirt to reveal a couple bruises and a lot of sand. "You have a magnificent body Mr. Anderson- may I?" Blaine groaned, out of pleasure and pain, as the pale hands methodically swept off the sand and gross dirt on his body and peppered kisses on the bruises. "Kurt Anderson- I love you so very much." An involuntary groan from Blaine came out, but this one wasn't one of pleasure.  
As Kurt tried to prop him up and soothe him, he winced. "Kurt- Kuuuuurrt," the shorter man moaned, "There's some sort of fish… in my pants." Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine was still too weak to move and do this for himself, but Kurt was nervous about undressing his husband for the first time, it was usually Blaine who tore off his clothes rather than the other way around. But, carefully, Kurt unhooked Blaine's belt, and undid the zipper- immediately he saw the motion of some sort of sea life in the wet maroon briefs on Blaine.  
Kurt gently lifted the whimpering Blaine out of his sopping jeans, folded them, and put them aside.  
Blaine whimpered, "Kurt, thank you. I-I can't… Please." Kurt couldn't resist his husband, as he noted the shadow of his husband's length and how his own was beginning to get hard. Kurt hooked his fingers in the waistband of Blaine's briefs and Blaine's breath hitched.  
"Baby, you're making me so horny and I can barely move. Can you please get rid of the sea creature and then can we fuck?" Blaine made those words sound like Celine Dion singing the national anthem. Kurt gentler than before pushed the briefs off of Blaine- leaving him completely naked except for his wedding band. He gasped- Blaine was HUGE. He'd never really seen Blaine like this- usually he was wearing some degree of clothes when they were in bed. But he also saw a clam or something- biting just next to the cock. He also saw two more of these clams- one attached to the underwear and another that had just fallen off, and three raw patches of skin. Kurt immediately pressed a kiss to the first, and farthest from the dick's, clam bite. Blaine almost writhed because he'd never felt this. Kurt repeated- to the next one, and carefully made that raw skin into a nice hickey. Blaine was moaning and cursing because it apparently felt good, but he managed to say "Kurt- get the clam off" and Kurt had to stop. He gently, as he could, took his teeth and pried it skillfully off of Blaine. Blaine was shuddering- he was wrestling with the idea of fucking Kurt, or better yet Kurt doing him- but he was so tired. And then, Kurt's teeth and he almost lost it. His dick was so hard. As soon as the clam was off,  
"Blaine, baby I want to do so many things to you. We need to be patient, I have the same, erm, problem as you. We can do lots of kinky things as the times go by, and even on the island if we don't get rescued soon. Blaine pulled his husband close to his face, Kurt clung to Blaine's right side, and absentmindedly kissed Blaine- but pulled away. "Baby, you should sleep. You still don't look too good." Blaine grumbled. Kurt noticed, and pulled away from Blaine for a moment to take his pants and boxers off and put them with Blaines'. Then, careful not to hit the fuckbutton, Kurt put a finger in Blaine. It was surprisingly loose. Blaine gasped.  
"Oh-ohmygod Kurt."  
"Baby you aren't tight at all..."  
"Airplane- bathroom" Blaine got out, starting to be familiarized with this feeling of Kurt, and soon a second and third finger were added. There was no pumping, it was slow and lazy and Kurt was kissing him and he was kissing back. In what felt like forever, Kurt pulled his fingers out, pressed his cock in, just shy of the bundle of nerves that would set Blaine off.  
"I love you, Blaine."  
"Mmm love you too."  
And the husbands fell asleep.


End file.
